


menonton hujan

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cerita Cinta, Gen, Hujan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menurutmu, apa yang indah dari menonton hujan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	menonton hujan

**Author's Note:**

> habis baca-baca drebel seratus kata dan pengen bikin juga, so, yeah. dan karena lama nggak pablis di ao3

Menurutmu, apa yang indah dari menonton hujan?

Kamu pernah berkata, satu sore kala kamu genggam tanganku dan gerimis rintik perlahan-lahan, bahwa hujan memberiku kedamaian. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kutatap dua bola matamu yang tidak menemukanku, bertanya mengapa ada kata "aku" di sana. Bukan aku yang selalu menonton hujan. Tapi kamu. Bukan kamu yang bertanya. Tapi aku.

Menurutmu, apa yang indah dari menonton hujan?

Aku bertanya lagi. Mengulang hal yang sama. Dan jawabanmu bukan suatu yang kuharapkan: bahwa hujan memberiku kedamaian. Kutinju lenganmu main-main, dan menawarkanmu apakah kamu mau beristirahat dulu, apakah kamu terlalu capek sampai-sampai kehilangan fokus. Jawabanmu aneh, tahu, kataku. Jawabmu, tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh.

Lalu, apa kolerasinya? Kan, kamu, yang suka menonton hujan. Kupikir, kamu harusnya menjawab karena hujan memberi _ku_ kedamaian. Katamu, Sayang, coba kaubayangkan, jika aku berhenti menonton hujan turun setiap hari, aku tidak akan ada di sini, di depanmu, berbagi secagkir teh yang mulai dingin ini.

Tanyaku, lalu?

Tentu saja jika aku tidak menonton hujan, kamu mendekatkan diri padaku hingga ujung hidung kita bersentuhan, aku tidak akan ada di sini. Menemanimu. Bersamamu. Memangnya, kamu tidak merasa rindu?

Aku mencibir, lalu menutup jarak yang ada di antara kita. Kubilang, kamu memang selalu narsis.

 


End file.
